


You give love a Bad Name

by AquaMom



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Omega Kaldur, Omegaverse, Other, The warnings are me covering my bases, Well My take on Omegaverse, just in cases
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaMom/pseuds/AquaMom
Summary: "It's not that I don't believe or want love." He says to the empty room, " It's because the love I wish to have isn't allowed."---Kaldur'ahm is the shining jewel of the Royal Omegas that reside in Atlantis. His life has been nothing but safety and luxury since he was four.His life, however, changes radically with the announcement that he is to become a consort to the Prince of Star Union for the sake of his nation.What's worse?  His caravan is attacked and he's kidnapped by the notorious outlaw: Red Arrow.And Red Arrow has plans in mind for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, well, I haven't written one of these before, lets see how it goes, ya?

 In the island kingdom of Atlantis, the main city called Poseidonis, there is a coveted jewel of the kingdom. Famed for grace and beauty, Kaldur'ahm of Shayeris is the pride of the kingdom, only bested by the newborn baby prince in reverence. In the world were Omegas are scarce and valuable beings who could have children with any they choose- they are gifted with a special ability. One that could determine the child's future.

Many, that are found, are given up to the highest sectors to be betrothed, groomed, educated- to live in the lap of luxury. Though, for some, when found, they're captured and taken to the darkest pits that could only be considered hell. Places that were hard to get rid of, no matter how much the governments tried.

For Kaldur'ahm, however, such a place was far away and of none of his concern- for he didn't know it existed, really. No, out of the thousands that lived in Atlantis proper, only him and two others were unmated Omegas that had reached the proper age. At twenty-three, he considered his life to be good and well. His duty, he knew, would be to find someone worthy to tie himself to and give them children that could be of service to Atlantis.

After all, he must defy and prove that his bloodline was as pure and good as the others. That's why he's worked so hard to get to where he's at.

He needs to work harder, though. His lips pursed in thought as he read over the book of poetry gifted to him by a prospective suitor-a man named Garth.

"Hm.."

"I heard that." Tula, the other Omega that lived in the palace wing with him, peered around the corner, "Are you bored again, Kaldur'ahm?"

His heart skipped a beat. Tula, famed for her beauty as well as her magical abilities, was a kind girl that grew up beside him in the confines of the palace. Like many Omega children that had either been given or 'found', they were brought up in the Omega Wing together.

They've been friends since he was six. Sharing together their joys and sorrows as they were taught at the school made specially for Omega children that was within the confines of the palace. Their games often times frustrated their teachers, but they had always made it to the top of the class, somehow.

Tula wasn't just talented and beautiful, she was also reckless and enjoyed adventuring around the palace when they weren't supposed to.

He smiles at her, "Perhaps."

"Another gift?" She moves over and sat next to him, taking the book from his hands, "Poetry? My, this suitor of yours is a romantic at heart, isn't he?"

"He is." Kaldur shifts over to allow her room on the window seat he had been occupying, "His name is Prince Garth."

Her eyes widen, "Prince Garth of Shayeris?" He noticed that something about her changed then, " I didn't think he bought into this system. He's always lobbying something or another in the senate to abolish the compulsory giving of Omegas to the palace." She tilted her head a little, "Are you considering him?"

Kaldur looked away, pushing a long lock of hair behind him. His dreadlocks had grown long enough to go past his hips at this point. He curses himself for not braiding it when he had the chance.

"He's a prince. Wealthy and well liked by his people." Kaldur stood up and walked off to the other side of the room. As a sign of his own status and favor from the royal couple, he'd been given a room with more than enough windows for natural light to filter through.

He leaned against the pillar, looking outside, "What is there not to want from him?"

"Perhaps feelings of love?" Tula suggested. "After all, our position affords us a bit of that, doesn't it?"

Kaldur laughed, though a little darkly, "When our heat doesn't drive us insane." He glanced over at her, "But, I'm not moved to base my mating on that."

"What a pity." She rose from her seat, her yellow and cyan dress with the exposed midriff moves with her, "I was hoping it was a priority for you."

_It can't be._ Kaldur thought, keeping his eyes out over the city. He doesn't want to look at her otherwise he'd betray himself.

"There are more important things in life, Tula, than love."

She was silent for a moment before she sets his book down on the fine wooden table at the center of the room, " If you say so, Kaldur. It's a shame." She walked away then stops at the door, " I came, originally, to tell you that the King will be announcing some news for us at dinner. I'm on my way to tell Dolphin the news."

He closes his eyes, hearing the doors close and sighed deeply.

"It's not that I don't believe or want love." He says to the empty room, " It's because the love I wish to have isn't allowed."

In the prosperous nation of Atlantis, Omegas cannot legally marry or mate with one another and have it binding.

His love for Tula could never be.

* * *

 

 Dinner was an unusual affair for them. In fact, while the three Omegas shared looks between each other, the king and queen of Atlantis sat at the head of their small table.  Both royal monarchs were also uncommon but not an unheard of pairing- two alphas that were mated and well suited for their roles.  Then again, perhaps it was common since everyone expected their leaders to be alphas(and they usually were).   

Normally, the pair would never dine with them. They would come and visit, see how the three were faring with their latest studies, even offer advice here or there, but they would never stay or linger for too long. So, dinner was an unusual affair. 

Half way through the meal, King Orin cleared his throat drawing attention to himself, "I'm glad to see you three are doing well.  It does nothing but fill us with pride to see such shining examples of Atlantis right here."  He favored Kaldur with a look before looking to Dolphin and Tula as well, "The next generation of Omegas should look to you- no, we all should as to see what a proper Atlantean can be."

"Alpha King Orin," Tula smiled at them, " You honor us with such praise. We're merely doing as we were taught to uphold the honor of Atlantis."

"Well said, Tula." Queen Mera nod to her, "However, we have wonderful news to give you that we thought to deliver it ourselves."

"What news may that be?" Kaldur asked, unable to hold his curiosity back, "Your majesties presence here with us is wonderful enough. What could possibly be better?"   Flattery, is one thing they all excelled at.  After all, it was part of their etiquette training. 

King Orin grinned, " Why, my boy, you will be the first among us to marry an outsider."

What?

Kaldur froze, his mouth ever so slightly parted at this.  Him?  Marry an outsider?   "An..Outsider, your majesty?"  He felt his throat close up, his heart pounded at this. "I- I had thought..-"

"Hm?"  Queen Mera tilted her head, "Do you object? Is there anyone else that has caught your eye, Kaldur'ahm? If so, we can choose either Dolphin or Tula in your stead."

He looked away, unable to hold her gaze at all.  "No, your majesty, it is not that. I am just surprised, is all. I didn't think Atlantis was open to the Others beyond our gates."

"I know." King Orin lifted his goblet, " It is a first of many firsts, Kaldur'ahm. We're opening not only trade routes and alliances, but ourselves in this matter.  A royal Omega to become a consort of a foreign alpha prince is a momentous occasion.  All the kingdom will celebrate this union and what it will mean to our nation."

Tula stole a look from Dolphin, though mute, used her hands to speak to them.  'What nation are we to be mated to?'

"The Star Union." Queen Mera answered after a moment, " Though their queen is pregnant with her first child, she and King Oliver have a son that has already reached the age in which he needs an official omega of his own.  Through the treaty between our nations and to strengthen it, it's been proposed to have one of our own become a consort of the other's in order to promote harmony between us."

King Orin continued where she left off, "That is why we saw fit to allow our friend and close ally to have one of you- the best that Atlantis has to offer."  He looked at each of them, " With your consent, one of you shall journey beyond these walls to Star Union with a contingent for the ceremony.  You merely have to decide between yourselves which of you shall go. Otherwise, we must hold off until the younger ones are of age to broach this with."

Kaldur knew exactly what that meant. The moment any of the younger ones became age is the moment they lose a choice or ability to see it clearly in order to choose.   It brought back an uncomfortable thought and feeling.  One, he knew would be a problem.   He exhaled slowly, putting a smile on his face as he held his head up.  It was difficult, of course.  Looking an Alpha in the eye was always hard. the stare was too penetrating, too hard to hold, so he looked more directly at their crowns or just above their heads.

Dolphin should have a choice.  Tula couldn't- she shouldn't be made to do this either.  She wanted to be in love with her alpha that she chose.  at the very least, he could give them- her- this chance to have a choice. 

"I shall go."  He said sitting straight up, "It is my alphas' will, than I shall attend to it. For the good of Atlantis."

 

* * *

 

 The timing of this journey had to be just right. There needed to be enough time to allow him to travel to Star Union, go through the ceremony,  just in time for his heat cycle to come on the night of it to complete the whole ordeal.   The entire planning was done by the Omega Widowhood, who were omegas that had survived the deaths of their alphas but no longer go through heat.  They were respected members of the kingdom- though for some reason, some people feared them. 

Kaldur didn't know why, but it didn't matter.  He would be leaving his home country. Leaving behind the impossible love he could never have as well.   

It was for the best.

 The trip across the sea and to the mainland along the northern coastal line was a long one and would even be more so when they start heading eastward to rest at the city known as Central.  It would take a good week to get to Star Union at the pace they would be going in.   It was times like this that Kaldur wished they could've taken the hovercrafts, but instead he had to travel in the stately carriage pulled by conventional horses.   The Queen had insisted it would make a statement.  

That was three days ago and he still thought it would make them seem even more old fashion than not. Still, dressed in his traveling robes- which were durable but beautifully stitched clothing- he leaned back in the carriage, crossing his legs at the ankles with a sigh.  Already he missed his home and daily routines.  He missed the company of the other omegas in the palace wing.  Gods, he'd given anything to even have Topo to travel with him.  If only to have someone familiar.

With nothing better to do with his time, Kaldur tried to get some studying done about his future new home of Star Union. From what he's read, the country had just calmed down after a ten year civil war when King Oliver had just been crowned at the age of nineteen. There'd been a lot of other skirmishes and battles- one of which he learned that the prince had been adopted from.  Though there wasn't a picture of him in any of his books or scrolls they'd given him before.   It made him wonder what the other man looked like. 

Still, he had to move on and read about the customs there.  He didn't want to offend anyone. Reading through there, it always fascinates him how such amazingly sophisticated countries came from such low beginnings.  Their traditions became more complex over time- such as Star Union's.  He found it amusing that the whole 'kidnapping the bride/groom' tradition was actually respectable but had died out in recent years in favor of the 'eloping' method that seemed to have been popularized by the current king and queen. 

He couldn't help but wonder how much the two loved each other. If they were anything like his own king and queen.  They had also married for love, another rare thing about the two.  Alphas who fell in love with each other and married with binding marks... That's a miracle in itself.  He shifts a bit looking out the window at the changing landscape.  Idly wondering what his alpha would be like.  Would it be someone he could grow to love?   Possibly not.  Maybe fondness was something he should reach for.  It was far more attainable. 

After all, his heart still belong to Tula- someone he could never have.  He just hopes she'll be happy with her choice. 

As he closed his book, a commotion sounded.  Frowning to himself, Kaldur leans out the door to see what was going on.  It didn't take him long to see a group of masked men were riding towards them.

"Bandits." He hissed and drew back inside.  Stories of what happened to omegas caught by bandits came to mind and the torture they would endure if they had been caught- or even sold off in the black market.   He could not allow that to happen.

"Protect his lordiship!"  He heard one of the guards cry out and his carriage lurched forward, picking up speed before he even had time to think.   He could hear the distant cry "For Atlantis!" chorusing behind him as the carriage craned off road and into the meadows away from the battle. 

Poseidon, help him.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm surprised, " Artemis nudged her hovercycle over towards the leader of the group. "I thought you'd be face deep in some Beta or Omega instead of here.  Did you finally get some sense of decorum in you or is this just a passing phase?"

Red Arrow threw her an impish grin, " Who says I'm not going to do that after this?"

"Seriously?" 

"Like a heart attack." He called as they came to the edge of the cliff that overlooked the seaside path towards Central City.  "At least after this job."   He reached into his side satchel and pulled out a pair of binoculars. "Lets see what's on the menu for us today."

Artemis rolled her eyes, but also looked along the path, "Your father's going to kill you if he found out about this. You know that, right?"

"And who's going to tell him, Art?  You?" The masked man chuckled, "Think not, since he'd kill you too."

"Nah."  She smirked, looking over at him, " He's going to kill you first, buddy. For dragging your poor little impressionable sister along." She dramatically puts a hand over her heart.  "You know I have such a sensitive nature."

He snorts, "Sensitive my ass. Tell that to the guy you nearly decapitated last week."

"Hey, he had it coming. If he didn't wanna have a pissing match, he should've tried a different alpha- or maybe some skittish Beta." Unrepentant grin stayed on her face as she looked again. "Well, well, maybe we'll find something fun today."

Red Arrow saw what she'd spotted moments earlier. A caravan of some noble from the island kingdom of Atlantis. He tsked, "Poor fools. With those banners, it's like screaming 'Hey, come rob me!' to every outlaw for miles."

"Going soft in your ripe old age?" She laughed.

"Not at all." Red Arrow stretched and readied himself, "we should relieve them of their precious cargo for the benefit of the good people of the east side."  When he didn't hear a comment, he looked over at her, "Was that corny? "

"No, look!"  She pointed down as a different group came hurtling towards the caravan, "we've got company."

He swore softly, then looked as well and groaned, "Fuck. It's the damn Ice Sickles, isn't it?"  Aggravated, he jammed the binoculars back into the satchel and tightened his glove buckles, "They cheated me out of a good haul, last week."

"That's because it was Senior." Artemis fixed her mask, preparing herself as well, "Looks like Junior's leading this one. It's going to be easy pickings this time. I'll go alert the others."

"Good. They won't get away this time." 

* * *

 

 

 

 Kaldur had to get out of there.  He could hear the men's cries of pain beyond the doors of his carriage. Cursing his alpha queen once more for the choice of vehicle, he grabbed his small bag and stuffed it into the top of his tied robe where a pocket was hidden within, and leaped out into the fray.  He hoped the confusion would keep them from noticing him.  He could not get captured.  His kingdom depended on him to make it to Star Union unsullied by these savages. 

Jaw clenched, Kaldur ducked and dodged projectiles that wheezed by him and shot whoever was close by. Bullets. He recalled reading about such things in the texts.  Some people still used him, though he had no idea why anyone would lower themselves with such cruel and crude things.   He just hoped he didn't get hit by one as he dove into a bush near by.   If he could keep them from sensing him...

"Looks like it's going to be a good haul this time, Junior." A woman says to the very pale man that seemed to only wear a coat, no shirt, and a pair of rough jean-like pants over boots, that's seen better days. The woman, herself, was slightly tan, had a tattoo on the side of her face with a black bodysuit, corset, and boots as well.  Covering her hands were black gloves with a symbol of some kind on it.  She seemed rather amused by everything. 

"Good." Junior's face held a self-satisfied grin. "Maybe this time, father'll see that I can lead a raid without an aide."

"Indeed." The woman turned then stopped.  She sniffed the air a little, a slow smile spread across her face. "Sir, I think we may have something better."

"Really?"  Puzzled, Junior did the same, his eyes widen slightly, but his smile was nothing short of beastly. "Get the boys. I think it's time for a hunt."

"With pleasure."

Again, cursing his luck, Kaldur crawled through the bushes as fast as he dared before he was far enough away to start running.  Behind him, a horn blared.  He looked back.  The woods behind him were suddenly full of life as the bandits that had attacked were now charging through the underbrush to track him. 

He couldn't stay, he had to go.  He had to go- Now! 

Running harder than he's ever had to before, Kaldur weaved through the woods. Trying to get them to lose his trail. He knows it's fruitless. They were mostly going by scent.  He's just glad that his scent wasn't as strong as it will be in a few more days. 

Poseidon have it!  How'll he even make it to Star Union within the right time frame, anyway? With this and undoubtedly others that may come after him, he feared he'd be helpless to his heat before he could even make it to Central by foot.  He closed his eyes tightly against a decision he knows he must make.  One that would break the laws in several kingdoms if he chose to do it.  Even if it was justified, he'd still be punished for it. 

"This way!"  He heard them. They were getting closer and he was running out of time. 

He broke through the forest line into a field that held no real cover for him. It went on for miles on end.  Kaldur slowed to a stop. Panting as sweat dripped from his face, making his undergarments cling to his body.   He could hear the men and women laughing behind him.  A shiver of fear went down his spine as the first of the bandits broke through the forest line. 

One of them was the man called Junior who seemed almost to salivate at the sight of him.  "No one touches him!" He called to them, "At least not until I've had him."

"He's a real pretty one, isn't he?" Shimmer, his second, commented, "I wouldn't mind a go around with that one."

"Of course, where's my manners?" Junior laughed, "You get him right after me."  

"None of you will have me!" Kaldur glared at them.   He realized then, seeing so many of them, that he may not have a choice. 

In Atlantis, as in many kingdoms, omegas may use magic, but only for art and domestic things. To use it for battle or any fights were strictly forbidden. Even worse- punishable by enslavement.  Even to him, who's lived a relatively rich and peaceful life, found such a law to be ridiculous and stifling.  

Even if to defend himself from rape or worse- he'd have been punished if found out. 

Which meant, he could not leave any alive.

If found out, it could even be worse for him than his original fate.  Still, he reminded himself that he was an Atlantean. His people, at the heart of it, were warriors first.  They would surely give his life praise if nothing else. He'll be remembered well.  

"If you try," Kaldur reached for his magic, the familiar tingling bubble that it was. It began to grow at his call, "I will kill you all."

They laughed.  Of course, they would laugh. They didn't know what he could do.  He was determined to not let it bother him. After all, he had given them a fair warning. 

"Get him!" Junior chuckled. 

Just as the bandits surged forward, another group burst onto the scene.  This different group looked better than the ones he was facing- but not by much. They threw themselves into battle against the others. curses, bullets, and swords intermingled with a few that possessed magical abilities as well. 

Stunned, Kaldur's magic receded.  He had no idea where these people came from and before he could even think about it, he felt himself snatched from were he was by someone on a hovercycle. 

"Unhand me!" He struggled against the one that held him. 

Red Arrow grunted when he elbowed him in the face, "If you want Junior to have you, be my guest.  Otherwise, sit still or we'll crash."

He stopped, only long enough to get a good look at his new capture.  Despite himself, he took in the view of the red haired man with a mask over his eyes and found something attractive about his lips.  Not that it mattered.  The man smelled like he's fallen in a tankard of beer.   He had a beard that was attempting to grow, so he could only guess this man's been out on the road for three days. Maybe more.  He wore red underneath a leather coat that may have been around since the first kings of the land rose to power. 

However, he seemed vaguely better than that Junior one. 

Kaldur had to take the time to think to himself while still cradled in the man's lap.  He's still not too clear how he's managing that.  Then again, it wasn't like he was a huge man himself.  Life in the palace meant being graceful and lithe. Muscular physique wasn't a desirable trait in a royal omega.  Still, it didn't mean he wouldn't have loved to have one, one day.  Appearing more intimidating than he really was would've served him better here. 

Eventually, his capture slowed the hovercycle and stopped.  They were miles from the battle, with no one around them now. 

"What's your name?" He asked. 

Kaldur turned his head, not wanting to dignify it, but said, "I must go to Star Union.  It's a matter of diplomatic importance."

"What sort of political thing would involve an omega like you?" 

Anger settled in his belly, as he turned to look at him, "One that would unite two kingdoms together! "  Exhaling, he had to get his wits about him. There had been so much going on in the last hour or so, he just hadn't had time to process it all. Not to mention, he wasn't sure whether to trust this one or not.  From the scent underneath the smell of beer, it's as he feared.  

An alpha.

Why couldn't it have been a beta?  His life would've been so much easier if the man had been one. 

"Oh..I see." His captor suddenly smiled roguishly. "So you're the one they sent."

"Pardon?" Kaldur pushed against his chest to try and get out of the hold, but the arms remained on the handles. Trapping him there. 

His captor moved a hand and took off the mask, revealing striking true blue eyes that seemed to laugh at him. "Don't worry about getting to Star Union. We can take our time getting there."

Irritated, Kaldur raised a brow, "And why is that? Are you the king of that nation?"

"Close. I'm the prince." His captor grinned, "I'm the man you're supposed to marry."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

This was wrong. There had to be some mistake. This man couldn't be the one he's supposed to marry!  Everything in Kaldur rejected the notion as he managed to slip out of the man's hold and put some distance between them.  His nose wrinkled a little, annoyed that the beer-stench of the man had attached itself to him.  Wonderful, he may need to burn his outer travel robe.  Tight-lipped, he looked at the man again.

"Prove it." He raised his chin a little. Even if he couldn't keep steady eye contact, he could manage for a bit. "Prove you're the prince of that nation."

The man seemed annoyed by this, but rummaged in his satchel for a moment and pulled out a velvet bag that'd seen better days. He reached in side and pulled out a medallion with the royal seal.  

"Is that proof enough?" Even now, it seemed like he's laughing at him, somehow.  "Or would you like to see the tattoo on my chest?"

"Perhaps it's forged." Kaldur moved closer, inspecting the medallion, "Is your tattoo the same?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Royal family tradition dictates that the heirs of the throne have different insignia and the one who ascends gets an additional tattoo around it making it the symbol of their reign." 

Grudgingly, Kaldur had to say it seemed like a good system, if barbaric.  Still, he straightened out his outer robe. As much as he found it distasteful, if the man was truly who he said he was, he had to give the customary greetings for one that outranked him. With practiced ease, he knelt down, bowed his head with a hand to his heart.  

"I greet you, Alpha Lord Prince of The Star Union.  May you live long and prosper." He intoned, "I am Omega Lord Kaldur'ahm of Atlantis. Royal Omega from the Palace of Poseidonis, under the reign of Alpha King Orin and Alpha Queen Mera- may Poseidon bless their reign.   I am to be your intended."

Silence reigned between them, even as Kaldur had expected some acknowledgement for what he said. Instead, it stretches out even longer. Enough that he had to look up to see if the alpha was even still there. He was, but there's an odd look in his eyes.  One that Kaldur couldn't quite decipher yet. 

"My name's Roy." the man offered a hand to him, "You don't need to be so formal, Kaldur. Get up, we're going to a safe place for the night."

A little unusual, still at least he's being civil. That was more than what Kaldur had thought he'd be able to do.  He took his hand and stood up.  "Where would you like me to sit?"

There it was. That roguish smile was back. "Front, back, whichever makes you feel comfortable."

Well, at least he had a choice.  Kaldur adjusts his robes and climbed onto the back. "Are these things even safe?"

Roy laughed, putting his mask back on, "As long as you hold on, they are."

"Wha-!" Without warning, the hovercycle took off. Kaldur could only cling to the man as it raced off across the land. His heart pounded wildly in his chest and he thought for a moment he actually saw his god, Poseidon.  This was ludicrous. Insanity.  How could anyone enjoy riding in such an unstable cycle? Even the horses were better than this!  

Not for the first time, he's rethinking his decision to be the first to marry out. 

He keeps his eyes closed the entire time. Fearing he may get sick from it. Until Roy called out to him.

"Hanging in there, Kal?" 

What was it with him and shortening his name?  "It's Kaldur'ahm."

"Isn't that what I said?"

Oblivious idiot.  "No.  And I am, by the grace of Poseidon!"

At that, Roy laughs loudly, but thankfully it seemed the thing was slowing down. "Don't worry, little omega, we're here."

"Here?"  He resents the patronizing tone but looked up at a quaint little cottage that was a few yards from a stream. It looked picturesque.  Even down to the little garden beside it and the apple tree not far from that.  "Where are we?"

Roy navigated the hovercycle to the side of the building and shut it off. He slid off the cycle and picked up his satchel, throwing it over his shoulder, " My sanctuary when I'm not off doing some...charity work."

"Charity work?" Kaldur slipped off the cycle himself but raised a brow at him as he followed him into the cottage, "Is that what they call robbing caravans these days?"

"You know that wasn't us."  Roy turned on the lights and began opening some of the windows to let in the afternoon light. "Besides, that entire procession was screaming to be robbed."

"And yet you dress and act like a bandit." Kaldur eyed some of the simple furnishings. He ran a finger along the table that was at the center of the home then made a face at the dust. He looked up at him, "As they say in Atlantis- if it looks like a seagull, cries like a seagull- it's a seagull."

Roy snorted at that. "Does your people have any other cute sayings?"

Kaldur smiled faintly, showing a little bit of teeth. "Love makes a fool tender for the sword."

Roy stared at him for a moment then went to the fireplace, "Well, that's not ominous at all."

Taking some initiative, Kaldur searched and found a rag to dust the table and chair off so he'd have a place to sit that was clean at the very least.  "My people were once a warring race. We conquered all the other islands near and far from us."

"I see that." Roy sighed softly, "I'll be right back. Gotta get some fire wood."

"Don't you have a heating system?" He inquired, confused somewhat. 

"Nope." Roy shrugged out of his old jacket, leaving it on the back of the chair, "Sit tight, princess. I'll have this place set right soon enough."

He bristled a bit at that. What is it with this prince? He doesn't seem to act like any prince Kaldur's ever known and he certainly doesn't even seem to have a shred of decorum within him.  In fact, if Kaldur hadn't known better, he'd say that Prince Roy wasn't a prince at all and was just some hoodlum that's pretending to be one.  Still, there wasn't anyway to really confirm this until they reached the capital of Star Union. 

He shifted, taking the bag he had stuffed in the top of his robe and set it on the table. It's what little he had left from the attack. Opening it, he went over the items inside, hoping they weren't damaged in anyway by his flight from the carriage.  The items seemed to be fine.  He lifted up a smaller pouch made of fine silk.  His cheeks heated slightly from what was inside that he'd have to give his alpha after being mated to him.  

He put everything back in the pack and tried not to think about it.  Even if the idea of fondness was gone, it still meant that they had to...

He sighed softly. 

 

Outside, Roy found his axe then headed off to the nearest outcrop of woods. He had to admit, this day had just gotten more interesting than when he had to duel that beta in Gotham over the fact he slept with their wife...And their mistress.  Which, really was not his fault. They said they were single but that's besides the point. 

The point was, that Kaldur was by far the most intriguing little omega he's ever met.  Especially since it looked like he had prepared himself to fight to the death against the Ice sickle gang. Which is no easy feat even for another alpha pack.  He's impressed because usually-meaning nearly always- any omega coming up against an alpha or, hell a pack of betas, would've shriveled up in fear. 

But not Kaldur'ahm.  He faced them down like he was going to take as many of them as possible with him. 

Roy respected that immensely.  Which is why he wanted to get to know him better on his own. Away from the pomp and circumstance of court.  All the royal trappings of it, the mistrust, backstabbing, espionage, and the occasional mysterious deaths of court wasn't something he wanted to inflict on Kaldur at any given length of time.  

It also reminded him that he needed to alert his sister as to his whereabouts.  So, after he found the perfect tree for firewood, he dug into a pocket and pulled out an iron looking marble.  He pressed the side of it and it transformed into a tiny metal bird. 

"Record." the eyes of the 'bird' glowed, " Hey, Art. Take the gang back to the hide out. Leave the omega's clothing and send it ahead to Star Palace.  Tell Mom and Dad that I've revived the old custom so the Omega's fine. We'll do the ceremony or whatever the fuck it is they want when we get there in two weeks time. Be safe.  Stop record."  Once the eyes stopped glowing, Roy ordered it to find Artemis and threw it up in the air. 

The metal bird took flight and flew off. 

With that done, Roy finished up chopping the wood and headed back to the cottage, leaving the excess wood at the side of the cottage and entered the home.  He was surprised to see that Kaldur had dozed off waiting on him. He didn't think he'd been gone for too long but figured with all the excitement and everything that had happened, that the omega was just tired.  

"Probably isn't used to that." He hummed working on getting a fire going.  There was still more things to do. And while he half rethought the entire thing while doing it, he doesn't regret it.  

Staying at an inn wasn't an option. Too many eyes, too much to defend. He didn't want to go to a friend's because, again, too many eyes and tongues wag. he just needed a bit of time. Time enough to fix himself up, at least.  Besides, he liked this place. 

It was his childhood home, after all. 

Without further thought on it, Roy cleans up, airs out the bedding and sheets. He knows it'll take a while for it to be completely dust free, but it's as good as it'll ever be for the time being.  He then went out and down the stream where a little dam like net was still stretched across with small holes to let smaller fish through.    There, he spent some time, fixing it and hunting for fish.

He wasn't as lucky, but at least he got a few small ones and fresh water for the stew he'd make.  He went back to put everything together after he visited the side garden that had grown wild in his absence. Shifting through it for what herbs and vegetables he needed, he went back in again. 

There are times when he'd be back at the palace and would miss working like this.  He had fond memories of this place- of his mother and father and gathering food for their daily meals.  That's what his entire job was like.  

Then on the first, and last, time he was allowed to go further with them to the town, war had broke out across the lands and this place was part of it.  Central city had stated they'd be neutral during the civil war of Star Union.   Roy's not sure how much of that was true or not but he remembered the scarlet colors of Central's finest among the shades of green of Star Union's soldiers.  

The war- the last war that King Oliver lead at the age of twenty-three and ended sometime after- had come to his home.  It took everything from him.  Even-

He heard a groan from behind him.  "Still tired, princess?"

"Don't call me that." Kaldur's sleep slurred voice came from the chair where he'd fallen asleep at. "How long was I asleep?"

Roy found himself smiling a bit. Maybe it's strange, but Kaldur seemed to always amuse him in some ways. Or it could be he just liked teasing him. So prime and proper. It made him wonder what it'd look like when such a self-controlled man like that loses that control.  

He can't wait to find out. 

"I dunno, maybe a couple of hours." Roy told him and stirred the stew pot again, "Food'll be ready in another hour or two.  So, you could go back to sleep if you want."

"I suppose." Kaldur moved and this time Roy looked back to watch him.

The omega's beautiful.  Beautiful in the way that flowers feel ashamed to be in the same space as him. That type of beauty that's immortalized in songs and poetry.  Even the way he moved was graceful. If Roy hadn't had held him and felt the heat of his body close to his own, he would've thought Kaldur to be a spirit of some kind.  Perhaps a god of beauty in his own right?  

His lips curled again at the amusing thought.  A nymph, maybe?

"Why do you smile so?" Even Kaldur's frown was attractive.  It made Roy want to kiss him until he couldn't do anything but moan his name.   "You're always doing that.  Have I done something to amuse you?"

"Nothing at all." Roy turned back to the pot. "Just get some rest. I'll wake you up when it's done."

Kaldur eyed him a little, before doing as he said. The bed was clean enough, though not quite to the standards that he was used to. Still, it didn't rank of anything and he could force himself to get comfortable.  After everything, he needed some sleep.

And sleep deeply, he did.

 He dreams of Atlantis and of the other omegas in the Omega wing. His dream took him through their happier days. The quiet contentment of the lounge near the pond in the Omega gardens where Dolphin would play her lyre, Tula would craft a lovely creature with her magic, and he would read. The dream, however, changed and he and Tula were alone. Tula who'd look up at him and say something and then they would kiss.

A warm kiss that he could feel now. 

Wait.

His sleep fogged mind fought its way to the waking world and the faint smell of beer and wood smoke reached his nostrils.  These were not the scent of Tula but of Roy.  Roy's lips are chapped, not soft at all. But they're gentle and persisent enough that Kaldur lets it continue even though he realized he was not kissing the one he'd loved.  He should get used to this.  Roy's his alpha and he would eventually be claimed by him. 

He needs to forget Tula. 

So, he opened himself up to this- to him. The moment he did, he found himself out of his depth. It was an understatement that Roy was a decent kisser- not that Kaldur's had much or any experience in that.  But he found himself unprepared with the intensity of it.  How Roy coaxed him into it. It surprised him how much he wanted this. How his blood sang with the heat that warmed him.  He kissed back, finding enjoyment in this. 

How had a simple press of the lips become something like this?  

Eventually, they parted, breathing a bit heavily. Kaldur gazed up at him through his lashes, suddenly aware of the coolness of his left shoulder and chest which was exposed to Roy.  His first impulse was to cover himself, but he didn't move. He laid there, underneath those blue eyes that seemed to hunger for him, becoming acutely aware of how lust started to curl up within him.  He's no stranger to that, but it shocks him that this alpha could easily rouse it with just a kiss.

He wants more.  He just doesn't know if he should ask for more. Idly, his tongue sweeps along his lower kiss swollen lip and he looked away from him, unable to keep looking at him any more.  He wondered what Roy was thinking in that moment. Would he sense that a little more kissing, maybe a few caresses, that he'd have Kaldur ready for him in an instant?

Would that be so bad?

He closed his eyes and waited.  It felt like an eternity before Roy moved, but not in the way that Kaldur had expected.  Instead, the alpha covered him up, his voice soft in a way as he said-

"It's time to eat."   

Then he was gone.

Kaldur's eyes snapped open as he watched Roy move off to fill up the bowls he'd found. This alpha confuses him every time he turns around.  He sat up, unsure of what to feel in that moment.  All his lessons were rendered asunder in that moment.  His teachers had told them, repeatedly, that Alphas would, if given half the chance, mate them at any given moment.  Especially, during heat. Even betas shouldn't be trusted.

So what was this?

"It's getting cold."  Roy called. 

"I'm coming." Kaldur moved off the bed and went to get his bowl.  He decided that, for whatever reason it was his alpha acted strangely, that perhaps he should spare him the benefit of the doubt.

Maybe he'll get his wish of having some kind of fondness grow between them?

 


End file.
